


An Unfair Advantage

by petiteneko



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Swearing, can be shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Sure, he could have used more traditional methods, but he wasn’t in the mood for that idiots games at this moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just from a prompt on tumblr! It’s not as shippy as intended, but whatever. Interpret as you like :3

That damned Strawhat honestly _infuriated_ him.

From the way he didn’t _give a damn_ about the ramifications of his actions to just plainly, _his actions._

He was careless, irresponsible, fool-hardly, and just plain **stupid.**

(He could go on _forever_ about the negative qualities of Mugiwara no Luffy.)

Sometimes, he wonders just _why_ he decided to ally himself up with such a reckless **idiot.**

Right now he was running around, playing some strange form of _tag_ with Long-nose. (Why, _why_ his allies even _indulged_ this idiot, he knew not. Seriously, what adults played _tag?_ )

He sighed loudly, shoving his nose further into a book that he had borrowed from Robin. At least _somebody_ on this ship showed _some_ form of intellect…

And then, he felt as a hand slapped roughly at his back, and a childish voice screeching out:

“ _You’re it!_ ”

Law looked up from his book to see Luffy beaming down at him, a mischievous laughter in his eyes and on his lips, a challenge in his eyes, his own eyes narrowing into a dark glower. Did this idiot _seriously_ think he was going to indulge him in his _ridiculous_ game?

“Betcha you can’t catch me Torao!” He stuck his tongue out. He. Stuck. His. **Tongue.** Out.

“I. Hate. You.” He punctuated his words, his glare only darkening.

Luffy’s only response was laughter. Laughter and denial. “No you don’t. And no you won’t catch me!”

And then he proceeded to zip on off.

Law let out a _loud_ sigh. This idiot was going to be the **death** of him, he knew it. And, he could only hear as Luffy kept calling out his name in this _mocking_ tone and it was honestly grating on his nerves. He sighed. He wasn’t going to get _any_ peace and quiet until this was over, was he?

“ _Room._ ”

He summoned up a circle big enough to surround the ship before locating Luffy...

“ _Shambles._ ”

And then proceeded to switch Luffy with a speck of dust in front of him. “You’re it.” He said before switching Luffy with Usopp, repeating the word.

“That’s no fair!” He heard Luffy calling from across the ship. “You’re not allowed to use your powers Torao!”

Law sighed before glancing over to the rubber man. “Well, aren’t you stretching yourself to fling yourself across the ship? The pot cannot call the kettle black Mugiwara-ya.”

He could _almost_ hear the pout.

(At the very least, Luffy and Usopp had unanimously decided that _tag_ wasn’t the best game to play with ‘Torao’.)


End file.
